Infiltration
by RyuravenFox
Summary: Sombra goes on a secret infiltration mission. Widowmaker is not amused, but too tired to care. Fluff.


**Infiltration**

Sombra checked the camera's on her holoscreen. Her target hadn't left the room she was in for several hours, according to the footage of the corridor's camera. It was past midnight now, and there was no longer the threat of getting caught by someone wandering around. All the camera's showed empty rooms and deserted hallways. The only figure on the footage was herself. She could easily disable the camera's, but this particular infiltration mission did not require her to go to such lengths.

Keeping an eye out for potential surprise run-ins, Sombra snuck out of the room she was hiding in, and went straight for her target's room. Light, quick steps got her to the door of her destination swiftly. She took a moment to calm her breathing while checking the camera's one last time before flicking the screens away.

She wasn't normally this nervous about sneaking into places. But this was a very high risk operation. She raised her hand over the doorknob, hacking the electronic lock. As quietly as she could she opened the door. At first only far enough to listen for any signs that her intrusion was noticed. It wasn't. She slipped into the room and quickly located her target, sleeping peacefully in bed.

Sombra's heart hammered in her throat, and she made sure to slow her breathing. Her nervousness would not lead to her getting caught. She silently closed and re-locked the door before tiptoeing towards the nearest side of the bed. She was met by the sight of soft features and loose black hair peeking out from the covers. She wanted to reach out and stroke some stray hairs back, but she stopped herself. What she was doing was already dangerous enough without taking additional risks.

There was enough space, although more would have been preferable. Sombra slowly lifted up the sheets. Oh so carefully she began to climb into the bed, making sure the weight shifted too slow to wake the sleeping beauty up. She bit her lip in concentration, eyes trained on the other woman's face as she tried to keep the movement of the blanket to a minimum.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sombra finally laid down underneath the covers and relaxed a little. Somehow she had managed to sneak into Widowmaker's bed without her noticing. Sombra couldn't help but smile to herself for accomplishing such a feat.

A cold hand snuck around her waist. _Oh no. Shit shit shit! Wait._ She didn't wake up. An awake Widowmaker would never pull her into a hug. And definitely not while being in her bed unannounced. This was both turning out way better and way worse than she could have imagined.

Part of her wanted to wrap an arm around Widowmaker too. Part of her was too scared to move and accidentally wake Widow up. So she didn't move. After some time it became really hard to keep her eyes open. The adrenaline of her "infiltration mission" faded. It was so relaxing to have Widowmaker hold her closely.

When Sombra woke up, there was a moment where she simply enjoyed how comfortable she was. Then, with a thump of her heart, she remembered where she was and her eyes flew open. She wished they hadn't when she was met with a pair of yellow eyes.

"Explain." Widowmaker demanded.

Explain. Right. Sombra blinked, trying to get her sleepy brain to produce more than a string of curses. She moved her leg, only to realize she had it draped around Widowmaker. She quickly pulled it back. "Um… I felt lonely?" It wasn't a lie, not really. But that alone was not what had brought her here.

Widowmaker sighed and threw the covers onto Sombra before stepping out of bed. By the time Sombra managed to pull the sheets off her face, she was nowhere to be seen. Light peeked out from under a door. It was not the one leading out to Talon's residential wing. Sombra looked around, and her eyes fell on the faint red light of the digital clock. 03:34. No wonder she was still tired. Was she supposed to use this moment to leave quietly?

Before she could find an answer to that question, a toilet was flushed, and Widowmaker reentered the room. To her surprise, Sombra didn't even receive a glare for still being in the bed. Instead, Widowmaker laid back down and tiredly mumbled, "Don't make a habit out of this." Sombra smiled and pulled the covers over them, hugging Widowmaker. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Says the girl who forced me to sleep here by hugging me."

 _"What?"_

"Scared the hell out of me, too."

"Fine." Widowmaker sighed, "Just go to sleep."

"Mm. Buenas noches, hermosa." Sombra pulled her arm back so she was no longer hugging the other girl, but still touching.

"Bonne nuit." Widowmaker whispered, placing a soft kiss upon Sombra's forehead.


End file.
